Pictures of you
by victoria995
Summary: "Don't let your dreams be dreams"
1. Chapter 1

_-__You __knew that when __a __person goes __to __Oxford__, she's__happily ever after__?__  
__-__Let's __make a promise __then?__  
__-__A __Promise__?__  
__-Yes__!.__Let's __get into Oxfo__rd__...__together!__  
__-__And we'll be __happy __forever._

The images began to turn into a big blur and she woke up with someone screaming

- SOPHIE, WAKE UP! YOU ARE LATE!

She opened her eyes and thought about what had happened. She had dreamed about that scene again.

- hey bitch - A girl much like Sophie opened the door abruptly, startling the girl who'd just get out of bed and was now stretching.

- What do you want Rosie?

- I just wanted you to know that Mom called. She's fine. And she is in Paris with Dad. -Rosie said, not caring if Sophie was on a bad mood. Realizing the 'i don't give a shit' look in her sister's face, Rosie shrugged and left the room.

Her parents were researchers and traveled the world to do what Sophie called shit. She always turned on her own, since she was a little girl. She loved Sally and Kevin, but she really didn't miss them, cause they were rarely present in her life.

- Honey, you will be late and you have a test today, don't you? - A lovely lady opened the door for the second time.

- Yes Grandma. But don't worry, I'm almost ready! - Sophie gave an encouraging smile to the lady.

- So I will start preparing your breakfast! - She smiled graciously and left the room.

She wasn't Sophie's real grandmother, but she loved her.

Grandma Louise was a lovely person. If you saw her smile you would never guess that she had suffered so much in life. Her only daughter died in a tragic car accident 10 years ago. Her granddaughter Sian lived with her dad, Vinnie, until she was eight and always spent the holidays at her Louise's pension. But Vinnie thought it would be better if she studied at a boarding school in Southampton. From that day, Sian did not return to the pension. As Louise didn't want to live alone she decided to set up a pension for young people in and Rosie were the first ones to arrive.

- You do not know what happened!- Katy said while she entered the room.

- Today is the day that people come into my room without even knocking!

- But it's important! - Everything was important to Katy. Even a broken nail was an important issue.

- Ok, but you have to be fast because I ... I mean, we have a test today- Sophie started to take off her pajamas and put on jeans and a white shirt.

- You do not know who I saw! - Katy's eyes sparkled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chesney" - Katy said excitedly. "omg, I think I'm in love"

"You don't say?" - Sophie rolled her eyes and started to brush her hair.

Sophie had her breakfast really fast and made her way to school. She was walking when she passed in front of a park that she used to go when she was younger.. She stopped for a moment and looked at a tree in the park. It was very familiar. Sophie had dreamed about it many times. In her dreams she was sat with a little girl, next to that tree. Sophie couldn't see the girl's face and however much she tried, she couldn't remember that girl. She looked at her watch and started walking again.

…

Sian pulled two large suitcases on wheels, towards a taxi. She took a paper from her pocket and gave the address to the taxi driver. Sian had finished school in Southampton. She tried to get into Oxford but failed. She tried her best to tell Vinnie but she couldn't do it by phone. She decided to go back to Manchester and tell him personally. However, when she arrived she saw that her old house was sold. A neighbor delivered Sian a letter written by her father:

"Dear Sian, I can't believe you got into Oxford. I'm SO proud of you!

Now that you're an adult and don't need me anymore, I decided to move to Hawaii with Melissa. If you need a place to stay go to your grandmother's pension. Unfortunately I sold the house because I needed a new car. See you soon.

love,

dad "

Sian couldn't believe what she had just read. "Dude, I'm SO screwed".

She made her way to her grandmother's house. As soon as she saw the pension a flashback came to her mind:

_**"Sian". A little girl ran towards her. "It's now! We are waiting for you!"**  
_

"Can I help you?" – Repeated a lady, waking Sian from her thoughts.

"Don't you recognize your granddaughter?" She said smiling.

"Sian?" She asked incredulously as she walked slowly down the stairs – "Is it you?"

"Of course it's me grandma" - Sian hugged the old lady tightly.

Louise couldn't stop smiling as she looked slowly to her granddaughter.

"Grandma don't look at me like this" she gave a nervous smile thinking about the right time to tell her grandma the "good news".

"You look like your mother .." - Tears came to Louise's eyes and she hugged Sian again.

"Come on in, I want you to tell me the news! ... What about oxford?"

- It's ... Hmm .. Grandma, I'm so hungry! Can I eat something? - Sian could be far from grandma all those years, but she still remembered how to distract her. And food was always the best method.

- I didn't make anything cause I had no idea you would come today. But I'll make an omelet for you right now"


	3. Chapter 3

" Where is everyone? I want to meet them!" - In letters sent to Sian, Louise always said about the people that lived with her, about how everyone was friendly and funny.

"They are in school, but they must arrive in a bit" ... Louise broke four eggs and started to make the omelet - " But tell me Sian, tell me about you, your father and univers.."She was cut by someone arriving abruptly in the kitchen.

"I'm here! and I'm hungry" ... - Rosie realized that someone else was in the kitchen-" Oops ... Sorry to bother you ..."

"Rosie, you don't need to leave dear! This is my granddaughter, Sian. Sian this is Rosie."

" Nice too met you" Sian looked intently into Rosie's eyes... those eyes... she had dreamed with someone that had eyes much like rosie's..  
"nice to meet you too"

" I'm gonna make lunch for Both of you" - Louise said smiling. "Rosie, sit next to Sian and lets hear her stories about Oxford"

Anyone read anything about Sian saying that she went to college? How Louise wants to know the stories that "happened" there? Sian didn't know if she should tell her grandma that she faild or if she should invent fake stories about her life in oxford...

"you know ... I don't have many happy stories" ... - She scratched her head. was it the right way to start?

" Is Oxford this difficult?" - Louise said worried -"Are you eating? And what about your father?"

Perfect, she could talk about her father!

" Ham .. About Dad, Grandma, he moved with Melissa and left a letter telling me to come here. I hope it's ok for you".

"Melissa? Who's Melissa?"

"I have no idea"

"very well.. you can stay here as much as you need" Louise said smiling

"Your father was right asking you to come back ... This is your place Sian." - She smiled... that smile that only grandmothers know how to give. And Sian she had never felt so at home. - "You will be fine here until you go back to Oxford! oh, and you didn't tell me anything about it yet! I heard they have beautiful and very well equipped laboratories" ...

There she goes again talking about college! While Grandma listed the good things in Oxford, as if she lived there Sian decided to tell the whole truth. Then everything would be ok...

"Grandma, I have something important to ..."

"My last teacher was missing, so I came home earlier!" - Jason always used that excuse to say he had killed the last class to arrive earlier and eat before the others, to take most of the chicken, or to eat the best piece of the meat were his goals daily at lunchtime.

"Jason, here you are" - Louise ran to hug him. - This my granddaughter Sian".

"hey, what's up?" - He said smiling

...

After lunch Sian decided to walk around Coronation Street... She was walking through a park when another flashback came to her mind

**_"I think we should put here ..." - the girl seemed undecided - "What do you think love?"_**  
**_"Love?" - Sian was not prepared to be called love. But she was happy to hear that word._**  
**_-"you are my best friend silly, and I love you" - The girl smiled and took sian's hand._**  
**_ Sian pecked the other girl's lips and smiled_**


	4. Chapter 4 Remember

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE KATY!" Warm News: Sophie's bad mood is not over!

"Soph, don't yell in the middle of the street! People are looking at you!"

-"Sophie, this obsession to get into Oxford... it's killing you!"

" Tina, I'm not obsessed ok? I have a goal and I intend to fulfill it successfully"- Sophie replied a little bit louder than she intended.

"I intend to fulfill it successfully and bla bla bla bla bla"! - Katy imitated sophie's voice crossing her arms. " I have the same goal and I'm not desperate!"

" yeah, but it is more important to me than it's to you" Sophie stared menacingly at Katy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No fighting!" - Tina got in the middle of them- " and let's hurry or Jason will eat everything"

Neither Sophie nor Katy said anything. They followed Tina and continued their way in silence.

-"Let's go up stairs ... the smell of food is delicious!" - Katy clapped her hands happily.

"yeap, and i'm starving"! - Tina agreed with her friend and the two of them began to ascend the stairs hastily. -" Sophie!you're not coming?" - Tina shouted

"i'll be there in a sec"

(Listen to this song to read this part ;) "Remember- Gabriel Mann")

Sian arrived and saw a girl sat on the stairs.. she looked upset..

"hey, are you ok?" Sian sat next to the girl

"hey... yes..i think so"

"i'm sian" she said smiling

" and i'm sophie.." she smiled back... for the first time sophie looked into sian's eyes... those eyes... and a flashback came to her mind

_**- It's our farewell then? I'll never see you again? - tears insisted to fall down Sophie's eyes.**_

_**"Don't cry, please, I'll come back and we'll be together again. I promise! And we will get into oxford together, remember?" Sian wrapped her arms around sophie's waist.**_

_**"but how am I going to talk to you until oxford?" - She hugged sian as hard as she could ... It could be the last time feeling the protection of her arms.**_

_**- You can see me in your dreams ... I'll always be there ...and you will always be in my heart and in my mind ..."**_

For a minute, that seemed to be hours, they stared at each other. Sophie looked Sian's face as if she was trying to memorize it. She did not know sian but knew her. She did not remember her, but remembered. How could this be happening? She felt an urge to get closer to that strange. To hug her ... Was she getting crazy?

Sian on the other hand, felt as if she knew sophie for a long time. As if she had rediscovered a very important person to her...but she didn't remember who the girl was. Sian couldn't control her actions and hugged Sophie tightly... as if she didn't want to lose her again.

_"Remember where we are now_

_Open your eyes_

_Take it all in_

_Remember where we are now_

_This is where your life begins"_

Sophie was so happy but so confused...she didn't know what to think. she wrappped her arms around sian and a tear fell from her eyes. She was really happy. But the question was... why?


End file.
